Última danza de una reina
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Desde que posee memoria, el baile ha sido su medio de escapar, de sentirse viva en medio de un mundo lleno de problemas. Ahora, aislada de todo lo que una vez consideró vida, sólo le queda danzar en medio de una estancia polvorienta y olvidada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Tudors_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Diez de Febrero de 1542. Una muchedumbre enfurecida increpa de forma violenta a dos hombres que son conducidos por la guardia del Rey al cadalso donde ambos serán ejecutados por un delito de traición a la Corona. Ningún habitante de la pequeña aldea de Tyburn quiere dejar de presenciar este acontecimiento histórico a la par que cruel.

Los acusados son dos hombres de mediana edad: Francis Dereham y Thomas Culpeper, ambos cortesanos del rey Henry VIII, si bien Culpeper servía a su Majestad desde los tiempos en que el monarca estaba casado con Anne Boleyn, no se podía decir lo mismo de Dereham, quien era prácticamente un extraño en la corte del rey inglés, ya que su llegada a palacio había ocurrido poco después del matrimonio con su quinta esposa, la adolescente Catherine Howard.

La multitud que se agolpaba en torno al cadalso, empujándose unos a otros por conseguir un mejor sitio para poder contemplar desde más cerca el espectáculo que se avecinaba. Las ejecuciones siempre habían sido extremadamente populares en Tyburn, tanto que los días en que ocurrían eran declarados como festivos con el propósito de que fuera tanta gente como fuera posible. Ese hecho apenas había cambiado la situación, los aldeanos de Tyburn se contaban por multitudes en cuanto a presenciar ejecuciones se trataba.

A millas de distancia de aquel lugar, aislada del bullicio de los aldeanos y del terror de los condenados, una joven se encontraba danzando a solas en una cámara vacía de la corte del monarca inglés. La sala estaba incomunicada, ningún tipo de ruido ni voz humana rompía la paz en la que se hallaba sumida Catherine Howard, quinta esposa de Henry VIII, reina consorte de Inglaterra.

Seguía su frágil brazo con la miraba mientras lo alzaba hacia el techo de la estancia, para después dejarlo caer lentamente, como si de una hoja otoñal desprendiéndose de su árbol se tratara. Gira sobre sí misma atravesando el ancho de la sala, haciendo que sus largos cabellos castaños y ondulados parezcan volar alrededor de su torso, y que la delicada falda de su ahora humilde vestido flote en torno a ella, para luego volver a recogerse sobre su cuerpo.

Hace una lenta reverencia y vuelta a empezar. Siempre le había encantado bailar, la hacía sentirse viva, incluso cuando era demasiado joven como plantearse ese tipo de cuestiones. Ahora, con los ojos cerrados e inmersa en una melodía imaginaria, podía sentir cada miembro de su cuerpo moverse al compás de forma armónica, como siempre hubiera estado destinada a bailar. Mientras danza en esa cámara desierta, su mente vuela, escapa de la dura realidad a la que ha estado sometida todo este tiempo. La hace olvidar, aunque sólo sea por unos instantes.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que las puntas rizadas de sus cabellos bajen hasta más allá de su longitud habitual. Toma aire, respira hondo, eleva los brazos acariciándose levemente el rostro… Y continúa danzando. Necesita volar de la verdad, necesita creer que cuando las puertas de esa cámara real se abran estará allí su esposo el Rey, pero no como ella lo conoce, sino fuerte, joven y apuesto, quien la seguirá colmando de mimos y toda clase de caprichos. También necesita creer que nunca se enamoró de Thomas Culpeper, es más, que Thomas nunca sirvió en la corte de Henry VIII, que tampoco lo hizo Dereham, y que ambos ahora mismo no están siendo ajusticiados en un lugar de cuyo nombre no ha sido informada.

Desea cosas imposibles y lo sabe, cuando se da cuenta de ello abre al fin sus ojos color miel. La cámara sigue vacía, nada ha cambiado desde el momento en que empezó a bailar y no cambiará hasta el momento en que los guardias del Rey vengan a buscarla. Entonces no habrá más tiempo para bailar.

La luz del sol entra a través de una de las ventanas altas de la estancia, acariciando su rostro, iluminándola en medio de esa sala abandonada. Catherine alza el brazo como si aún estuviera bailando en dirección a esa ventana. Imagina por un momento que puede alcanzar el sol, que simplemente puede alargar el brazo y tocarlo, sin sufrir daño alguno. Imagina que todo es posible para ella y que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Entonces el corazón le da un vuelco, las piernas le tiemblan y se deja caer de rodillas en medio de aquella sala olvidada. Sus cabellos caen sobre su rostro, su vestido blanco se expande a su alrededor…

Thomas Culpeper acaba de morir decapitado, no sabe cuántas millas lejos de ella, en un cadalso en medio de una muchedumbre con una escalofriante sed de sangre. Francis Dereham no ha tardado mucho en seguirle, pero no ha tenido una muerte tan rápida, al menos no fue eso lo que ordenó el Rey. Entonces recuerda.

La joven alza la cabeza y contempla los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana.

Se llama Catherine Howard, aunque su madre siempre la llamó Kitty. Es la quinta esposa de Henry VIII, Reina Consorte de Inglaterra… Y, a sus diecisiete años, nunca volverá a ver la luz del sol.


End file.
